


Cupcakes if you eat your veggies

by lyra_s



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyra_s/pseuds/lyra_s
Summary: A drabble for @Kicchin 's story, Accidentally Yours, check it out! Kouki placating kid Atsushi to eat his veggies >-<





	Cupcakes if you eat your veggies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ACCIDENTALLY YOURS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359675) by [Kicchin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicchin/pseuds/Kicchin). 



> A/N: So was reading chapter 2 of Accidentally Yours by @Kicchin, noticed a comment by @Lhee0807 : "This is so adorable. Will Kouki make Atsushi eat his veggies? Lol" and I replied with "Imagining it, it'd sure be funny ><"and thus this drabble was born. Ended my drabble comment with "Oh my gosh, how did it turned into this. Author-san, you can take this as a suggestion maybe? >_<"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KNB, just my ideas & writing. Credits to appropriate owners & authors.

"Now, now Atsushi you to have to eat 'em, they're good for you. Please don't put them on poor Kise-kun's plate, he's been crying enough already. If you eat 'em, I'll see what I can do about that cupcake you were talking about" Kouki placating Atsushi.

At the mention of cupcakes, Akashi's head whipped up from eating his own food. "Cupcakes," he says deadpanned. They weren't his favourite thing.


End file.
